Unthinkable
by littlek2pretty
Summary: One of The GREATEST/ SEXEST Rima & Nagihiko Fanfics EVER!  D  Oh by the way the squeal "children" is up Rated T  3  read read...


This is the squeal to my one-shot RxN fanfic "wake up" Rated T

Disclaimer:I don't own Shugo chara but if I did I would put my myself as a character TeeHee

Owner: of my power of love ~ 3~dance with me l.u.c

**I recommend you listen to "unthinkable" by alica keys **

**It goes with the song like always **

**The musics in bold (^.^)**

(oh if u need the song link go to my profile) =3

**(P.S check out my profile to see actual RxN a must see for all fans)**

Okay so it hot today so everyone ditch the jumper so all they have on white button up blouse.

It had been 4 days since the incident & everything was seemingly back to normal.

Well almost…

The guardians where running towards helpless quintuplets that hated looking alike.

Their eggs were now marked with Xs, their power duplication & dark shadow like rope.

Once they all had transform into chara mode the chase was on.

They all started to battle all of them.

Tadase came from the right & used his attack only to be dodged & then surrendered by 10 duplications.

Yaya came full speed ahead and was able to knock out 6 of them like pinballs with her power.

The dark shadow came her way but with a flip in the air Yaya missed it, grabbing Nagihiko instead..

As he tried to break away, another came & took his left arm diminishing his was soon to be attack. The other quints started to aim their power at him.

(since he was an easy target at the moment)

The dark shadows came shooting from their bodies making it looking like 4 black ropes.

As they got closer the others rushed to protect him.

Now it was only a foot away no one had made it. He braced himself & closed his eyes tight.

"BAM!" a shadow like figure fell to floor. Nagihiko opened his eyes 'he was okay?'

Amu had enough of playing nice, looking down at figure(person) on the floor then looking back up all of them were.

Summoning all their attacks in union they defeated the quintuplets hands down. Purified their eggs & put them on the bench till they awoke.

Then rushed over to the now standing figure, Nagihiko who had already ran over was talking with the dizzy

Rima. He was trying to help her up.

Rima jumped into Amu's arms when she came up to her.

Nagihiko wasn't hurt by her action but it soon would push him over the edge.

A "beep beep cha lala" came a message from her phone.

She text back & moved out of Amu's embrace.

"I forgot that I have plans today" turning to look into Amu's yellow eyes.

"You just got injured are you sure?" Tadase questioned.

Rima nodded then turned to walk away.

"You need to rest" Nagihiko said worriedly blocking her way.

"I just saved you so I know you owe me the respect of getting out my way" she implied.

"I'v always protected you & never took advantage of that" He replied.

" one1. I have my own powers, two.2 maybe you should have taken advantage of it cause I am" now her impatience was kicking in.

"Even if I tried to advantage you'd be to passive to let me" now his voice was raising fast.

"So what's your point cause if acting like a girl is one of them I'd rather have you that way" mimicking one of Nadeshiko's famous pose.

"And I'd rather have you funny, but you won't act that way all the time" he answered back.

"Then I guess I'll be on my way"

"Fine, see you shortie" getting out of her way.

"Im going to go find yuki" she announced walking away.

Okay 'snap' their it goes they just fell off sain train.

Nagihiko grabbed her hand and started dragging her towards the school

The others just stood their confuse

"See Tadase now that's how you get a girl!." Yaya exclaimed with a huge smile.

He locked the door to glass greenhouse shut leaving their two charas outside.

Then he turned his devastatingly angry face to Rima who looked ready to murder someone.

**Verse 1:**

Moment of honesty

Their lips crashed together with hunger lust & anger . . .

**Someone's gotta take the lead tonight**

Rima grabbed his hair nearly ripping it from the seams.

**Whose it gonna be?**

Nagihiko quickly implied by slamming her back against the glass wall. Making her arch her back forward.

**I'm gonna sit right here  
And tell you all that comes to me**

She tore open his shirt with so much force he gasp in pain. Immediately she start exploring the new found skin.

**If you have something to say  
You should say it right now **

Moans & cries, screams of passion could be heard from a mile away. Taking gipps and gasps of air so they wouldn't needed to break apart.

**(Drake: You should say it right now)  
**  
**You ready?**

He bit down on her collar bone to suppress his urge. But instead found it extremely pleasurable.

**Bridge:**

You give me a feeling that I never felt before

When his head rose up. She took the opportunity & bit down on his collar bone so hard it tore the skin.

**And I deserve it, I think I deserve it  
(Drake: I deserve it, I think it deserve it..Let it go)**

Trailing her hand down to his trousers she ripped the metal buckle that held up his pants as she bit down sharply on his lip.

**It's becoming something that's impossible to ignore**

His trousers fell to the ground along with his loose boxers. Before bitting down hard on hers.

**And I can't take it  
(Drake: I can't take it)  
**

Nagihiko broke away from the kiss earning a wine from Rima. Bring his head down his looked at her shirt popped it apart sending buttons flying across the room, unclipped her bra. Before grabbing her skirt & zipping it down so it dropped to the unforgiving ground.

**Chorus-Alicia & Drake:**

I was wondering maybe  
Could I make you my baby

She literally ripped his head back using his hair. Kicked off her underwear. Wrapping her silky legs around his slender waist.

**If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy  
If you ask me I'm ready **

He Bashed her to ground with him, making her release his hair and bring her hands forward to scratch her nails all over his chest leaving what would later be one of many permit markings on their porsolin bodies.

Making him hiss as it felt like a dagger when it past his nipple. He dipped his head down & started teething/bitting & nipping all around her thighs & near her entrance making it turn crimson red and blackish blues

**(Echo: I'm ready, I'm ready)  
If you ask me I'm ready  
(Echo: I'm ready, I'm ready)  
**

He brought his hands to her chest pinching her nipples heinously. Making her yelp & gasp.

**Verse 2:  
I know you once said to me  
"This is exactly how it should feel when it's meant to be"  
Time is only wasting so why wait for eventually?**

With this she threw he hands on his back digging her sharp nails in it vigorously, driving him to yell out her name.

**If we gon' do something 'bout it  
We should do it right now  
(Drake: We should do it right now)**

Bay, uh

He let go hoisting her head up from the ground to the wall for better support. Then slipping his tongue into back in her into Rima's mouth.

**Bridge:**

You give me a feeling that I never felt before  
And I deserve it, I know I deserve it

They broke apart for air, & for a huge step in both their lives. Rima's let her legs fall from around his waist, & spread them unconsciously.

**(Drake: I deserve it, I know I deserve it. Let it go)  
Its becoming something that's impossible to ignore**

Nagihiko got on his knees unconsciously positioning himself in front of his entrance.

**It's what we make it  
(Drake: It's what we make it)  
**

They suddenly looked up in recognition but both knew it was what they both needed.

For the first time since they started a different feeling came into motion for Nagihiko.

Not Hatred but, Pain? & concern

**Chorus-Alicia & Drake:**

I was wondering maybe  
Could I make you my baby

He ease into her making her bit on his shoulder in pain.(9 ½ inches)

Her barrier broke, & the most amazing feeling started to cascade though their.

**If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy  
Or would it be so beautiful either way I'm sayin'  
If you ask me I'm ready**

After a few moment Rima's fist, hit Nagihiko's like a bulldozer in his back signaling him that she was ready.

**(Echo: I'm ready I'm ready)  
If you ask me I'm ready  
(Echo: I'm ready)**

Yeah, sing...

Hook:

Why give up before we try

He started slow but in seconds it increased he doiv his finger into her hips thrusting her back & forth onto his pelvis. As they screamed & moan their way in oblivion.

**Feel the lows before the highs**

They continued they fight toward the white light. They pulled one another into a ferocious kiss.

**Spread our wings before we fly away  
**

With all the burning hatred Nagihiko could muster up he bit down on her tongue making it bleed Rima slashed her teeth down on his lip.

**I can't say I came prepared**

Blood trickled down from their lips, while they continued to brutally torture each others mouth. As they got closer & closer to something neither of them ever felt before he hoisted her up more & more till he was standing & pounding her.

**I'm suspended in the air**

Throwing their heads back crying out each others name the world went blur

All at once the Hatred & painful love was replace with a new found feeling happiness & eternal love

**Won't you come be in the sky with me  
**

They collapsed onto the stone cold ground

**Chorus-Alicia & Drake:**

I was wondering maybe  
Could I make you my baby

When Rima & Nagihiko's vison finally came into play they found themselves desperately panting for oxygenate

**If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy  
Or would it be so beautiful either way I'm sayin'**

He had one arm protectively around her waist another holding her wrist

She had let her nails ease itself from his back, still having his long hair entwined into her other hand

**If you ask me I'm ready  
(Echo: I'm ready, I'm ready)**

"I hate u they" both in union breathed before fainting in their own juiceses(cum)

**If you ask me I'm ready  
(Echo: I'm ready, I'm ready)**

One would say Nagihiko & Rima addicted to each other & one another's love from that day forward.

For they never looked at another ever again the undying that came with this fate.

Cured upon them undying love, loyalty, & devotion.

Meanwhile their charas were guarding the door…

"They stop screaming " kuskus bellowed "lets break in"

Rhythm grabbed her sleeve "no, their doing something" he shouted

"what?" kuskus asked

"um… sleeping, so don't disturb them" he didn't want to explain the situation.

"but I wanna-" she started

"no" He grabbed her hand & pulled her by his side.

"fine" she finished

They stood guard as the sun set.

Me: Okay so I have a Rate T squeal to this called "children" check it out =)

Please READ & REVIEW!

Sincerely, London aka nobu-chan age 14 =3


End file.
